campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tlazolteotl
Tlazolteotl Goddess of desires and lust, Tlazolteotl is (like all Aztec gods) a walking paradox. It was she who tempts people into sins and emotional ruins and punish them but also purifies those worthy enough. According to Aztec belief, it was Tlazolteotl who inspired vicious desires, and who likewise forgave and cleaned away the defilement of sin. She was also thought to cause disease, especially sexually transmitted disease. It was said that Tlazolteotl and her companions would afflict people with disease if they indulged themselves in forbidden love. The uncleanliness was considered both on a physical and moral level; and could be cured by steam-bath, a rite of purification, or calling upon Tlazolteteo, the goddesses of love and desires. Children of the goddess reside in Barrack L along with Chantico's children. Powers Offensive #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to drive people into forgetting their morality and fight more brutally leaving them vulnerable to attack. #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to delude an opponent into believing that the person is doing the right thing. This will cause them to become vulnerable to attack. #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to purify their minds making them see more clearly and fight much better in the battlefield. Defensive #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to cause people to feel ashamed and filthy for their sins. This spell automatically breaks when the affected doubts what the user was saying. This is also incredibly draining for the user and the longer they sustain it, the weaker they get. #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to make people feel immoral and lecherous. This can make the affected act out their desires in the battlefield leaving them distracted and unable to attack. Passive #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to sense how sinful or virtuous a person is just by looking at them. #Children of Tlazolteotl are strengthened by they are around people that commits sinful (by Aztec standards) acts. Those include people who act unshamed, criminals and corruption. Supplementary #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to purify his/her allies' souls making them fight much more quickly and agilely. #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to make a person confess all their sins to them. This makes them much able to learn their secrets. #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to make themselves look more desirable. The longer they maintain the look, the weaker they become. #Children of Tlazolteotl are empaths. They can read and mirror the feelings of other via touch. They can see the reasons why he/she like this. Leadership Powers #Children of Tlazolteotl are able to become a being of pure lust and desire. As the walking embodiment of intoxication, most people around the child are overcome with lust unable to do anything but act out their natural desires. The user can absorb such sinful thoughts and actions to empower themselves. They will not see the line between fantasy and reality until it is too late. The spell itself fades over time but those who dares to prolong are just putting their own lives at risk. Traits #Children of Tlazolteotl are very seductive and mentally cold. #Children of Tlazolteotl love to help out people who need their sins and problems to be forgiven. #Her children's most known professions are psychologists, social workers and exotic dancers. #Tlazolteotl's children are known to despise Xochiquetzal and her offsprings. Category:Goddesses Category:Deities